Project Summary: Cerebral ischemia remains a major cause of death and disability in the world including USA and Panama. It is the fourth leading cause of death in Panama, where 50% of all deaths nationwide is due to non-communicable diseases such as stroke. The last national census in 2010 projects a drastic aging of the Panamanian popula- tion in the coming decades, with the total adult population over 50 years old going from 20% in 2014 to more than 36% in 2050. This will result in higher incidence of cardiovascular diseases that include stroke. Currently, the only clinical therapies for stroke are hypothermia and thrombolysis (tPA), which may help stop the progres- sion of the lesion but do not revert the damage already suffered. Thus, the need for new neuroprotective and neuroregenerative therapies remains a high priority. Our goal is to establish strong collaboration between the Cerebral Vascular Disease Research Center at the University of Miami (USA) and the Institute for Scientific Research and High Technology Services (INDICASAT AIP) (Panama) with the ultimate goal on lowering cere- bral ischemic damage and improving recovery following cerebral ischemia as this disease is one of the leading causes of death and disability in both countries. To achieve this goal the present proposal will investigate the therapeutic potential of brain decellularized extracellular matrix (ECM) in combination with stem cells to amelio- rate cerebral ischemic damage and help build stroke research capabilities at INDICASAT AIP, Panama. These goals will be achieved in the following specific aims. Aim 1 - To define the effects of scaffold properties of de- cellularized brain ECM on stem cell differentiation to neural lineages in vitro. Aim 2 - To evaluate therapeutic potential of brain ECM (with our without stem cells) to ameliorate cerebral ischemic damage using an in vitro model of cerebral ischemia. Aim 3 - To build stroke research capabilities at INDICASAT, Panama. Successful completion of this project will help establish collaboration between INDICASAT AIP and the University of Miami which will together work to improve outcomes following cerebral ischemia.